campshapeshiftroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Laura-bell Anna Jonas
Age: 17. Species(three choices): Dog shapeshifter, Cat Shapeshifter, Rabbit Shapeshifter. Human Appearance: Dark Brown hair, and Brown eyes, and Short and Slim. Animal Appearance: look at picture. Personality: She is Kind, And Nice and Sweet, and Caring to those might be her friends. She have a energy and like to party and go to place and runa around like a malamute. History: Max and Dakota Met at Irish Pub on February 14, Wednesday. Later, Born to Max and Dakota in Alaska, Laura was different. She could shift. She was gently by caring and loving by her parents and they treat her special. Laura will often help them out. They had realize she was special girl. At Aged 9, Laura's Parent had been killed in Car Crash Accident. So Laura Send to live in Orphanage, but the Children had call her freak and They always be Mean toward her, So She Packed some clothes, some food, and a few other things, she then put them in a suitcase, grabbed her coat, hat and gloves, and ran out of the Orphanage. She ran down on the stairs, pushed out of a hallway. She had walked for twenty minutes, until she needed a rest and break and found the park bench to sit on. The bench was hidden from other the people. and she had felt sleep on the bench. In the morning, the still silent park, apart from a lady and her dog. Laura went on a search for a proper shelter. at the park, She found a little Carve formed by leaves and shrubs. She went to it and sleep in it. set out a small tent using a big cloth, sticks she found and placed her things inside. Laura would buy food from a shop and Sell things for making money. After half a year of traveling around the city, At age 16, She had shift into a Malamute. At age 17, Laura had shift into malamute form again and Ivy saw her do it. Laura was found by Satyr, whose name is Ivy and Ivy told the Laura all about camp, and that she is a Shape shifter and take Laura with her in Hot Air Balloon and they arrive at the Camp Shape Shift. I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 19:06, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Weapons: Also add Category:Unclaimed I 'm done with history.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 02:18, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I Fixed itI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 01:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Comments This needs more history Well, her parents can't really tell her that she's a shape shifter, unless one of the parents is a shape sifhter like Laura. How did her mother get killed by the wolf hunter? How did Jean kill Melissa? And, Jean can only be a faun or saytr. She can't be both nor be a dog shape shifter because she'll get attacked by monsters as well as putting her life at risk. How did they get to Camp Shape Shift? There has to be a location where all of this went down. Why would a wolf hunter be there? Just saying, that's Megan Fox. Riddle Me This... When does a killer... not kill? ~Rose Witch~ ♥ 22:41, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I KNEW she looks familiar! I just didn't know who. Good eye Jas. So, you need to delete the pic Lupa, against policies to have famous people. Okay first off, this is very repedative, don't use "When she was ..." so much. Also this needs more history. Please fix some minor spelling mistakes. The human picture looks a LOT older than 16. I fixed it,I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 16:18, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Um, not to be mean, but this actually makes less sense than before. Please make this more understandable. >.> I don't think there's a dog nymph. Why did they take her to camp if she was never a dog shape shifter? In the claim there HAS to be a part where she shape shifts and a satyr must take her to camp in either a hot air balloon or speed boat. It HAS to be in there. It's not your choice whether it can or cannot. It HAS to be. I fixed it, please tell me i dont have to fixed one more timeI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 02:49, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Did Ivy just tell her about the camp? Did she sense something inside of Laura? Did she see Laura shape shift? Did Laura know she was a shape shifter? Ivy see her shape shiftI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 03:44, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Can you delete this forum?.Wolves are innocent creature (talk) 15:29, August 25, 2014 (UTC)